


Just Work Buddies?

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is almost late to work and doesn't want to upset his friend Mike who is probably already there waiting on him. Some crazy events take place that may either end their lives or turn them around for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Frights

Jeremy looked over to the clock and realized he was almost late for work. It was Friday and he had the night shift. The red numbers flashed 11:43pm on his alarm clock. ‘Thank god I live within walking distance’ he thought to himself. He was supposed to meet up with his fellow co-worker Mike Schmidt earlier but he had drifted off.

He rushed over to Freddy Fazbear’s, punched in his time, and put on his uniform hat and jacket. “H-hi Mike!” He stammered. “You’re late kid.” Mike replied. “O-oh ya..sorry about that. I slept through my alarm I really didn’t mean to I-“ Mike cut him off. “I’m just playin around kid. Didn’t mean to get you all worked up.” He said ruffling Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy blushed and sat down in his chair.

“I’ll watch the cameras for right now.” Mike said as he handed Jeremy a half-eaten candy bar. “You look like you could use some more rest anyways.” “A-are you sure, Mike?” Jeremy asked with a mouth full of Butterfinger. Mike nodded in reply and picked up the tablet to check on the animatronics.

“FUCK!! Foxy is out already!!” Mike shouted as he slammed the left door to the office shut. Jeremy nearly choked on the candy before slamming shut the other and checking the windows with a flashlight. “I really hate this job.” He said.

Halfway into their shift and nothing else had occurred so Mike took it upon himself to entertain the two by taking screenshots and missing with the animatronics faces. Jeremy giggled loudly but stopped abruptly when he heard gears wurl behind him. Mike dropped the tablet, grabbed Jeremy by the arm, and ran as fast as he could out of the office dragging the other man behind him.

“WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!!” Jeremy asked frantically yelling. The animatronics had never dared sneak into the office unnoticed before. Freddy had almost grabbed Jeremy from behind. Now the two of them were running literally for their lives in the dark corridors of the pizzeria.

“Quick in here.” Mike said pulling Jeremy into one of the uniform closets. Jeremy panted heavily and clung to Mike trying to catch his breath. “W-we’re gonna die here…” He whispered. “Don’t talk like that! We can get out of this. Maybe they won’t find us in here.” Mike said. Jeremy hiccupped and tears filled his eyes. “Not this time Mike..We were told never to leave the office.” “We had no choice Jeremy!!...Don’t cry okay? We’re gonna be okay.” He replied.

Jeremy sniffled and tried to back away from Mike. The closet didn’t allow for much room. “Hey I didn’t mean to yell at you...” Mike said taking Jeremy’s face in his hand to wipe away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. Jeremy hid his face against Mike’s chest and tried to even out his breathing. “Okay…So we just stay here ‘til morning?” He asked. Mike nodded and checked his watch. “The doors open back up automatically at 6. It’s 4:31 now. Not much longer Jere.”

About half an hour later Mike sat on the dirty closet floor with Jeremy asleep laying against his lap. The kid had been through enough why not let him sleep. He carded his fingers through the blonde’s hair and sighed to himself. He had never really noticed just how cute Jeremy was before. His dorky glasses, soft blonde locks, and pink plush lips seemed just so adorable. “Wow. What the fuck am I thinking.” Mike said just as a large bang was heard outside of the door.

Jeremy jumped off of Mike’s lap and felt his heart drop out of his chest. “Oh god they found us!” He said in a panic. Mike could say nothing as he watched in horror as Freddy ripped the closet door of the hinges. Jeremy screamed loudly as he was yanked up by Freddy. He was positive his shoulder had been dislocated. Mike stood up and grabbed Jeremy pulling him harshly by the torso. “NO!! THIS IS NOT HOW WE DIE!!!!” He howled finally tearing Jeremy away from the psycho animatronic.

They both tore down the hallway to the main doors. Mike pushed and shoved and kicked and punched and heaved against them in vain. They weren’t gonna budge until unlocked at 6. “M-mike…They’re coming!” Jeremy shouted pointing at Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Freddy. Mike let out a long string of curses as he glanced down at his watch that flashed 5:58. “COME ON JUST FUCKING OPEN!!” He said still tossing his body weight against the metal doors.

“I’m scared Mike.” Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around Mike’s torso trying to hide his face. Mike in return wrapped his arms around Jeremy trying to do his best to comfort his doomed friend. The animatronics were closing in fast. Even with one minute left to go the outcome is looking pretty bleak.

Just as Foxy’s hook dug into Mike’s arm, he heard a click signaling the doors had been unlocked. He slammed his body backward and the door flew open, Jeremy landing ontop of him. Early morning sunlight reflected on their faces and the darkness of the restaurant had been escaped. “I’m fucking quitting.” Mike said.


	2. Saturday Shenanigans

The two stood up and embraced each other practically clutching one another like life lines thankful to get out of that wretched place with their lives. Mike picked up Jeremy’s chin so that he was looking at him. “Let me tell you something.” He said. “What happened back there got me thinking. Life is too god damn short to hold back.” Mike pressed his lips softly to Jeremy’s who squeaked in surprise.

Still embracing him, Mike deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue in past Jeremy’s lips wanting to explore the slighter man’s mouth. Jeremy moaned but let Mike do as he pleased. They broke apart for air and stared at each other a bit unsure. “Mike… Why did you do that…” Jeremy asked. “It should be clearly obvious that I like you dumb ass.” He replied kissing his cheek tenderly.

“Whataya say we go back to my apartment and relax for a bit. Maybe order some Chinese. I think we both have earned it.” Mike said taking a speechless Jeremy by the hand whom was blushing wildly. Mike led the way and dug out his keys before heading inside the building. Just like Jeremy he didn’t live very far away from Freddy Fazbear’s.

Mike said hello to Lauren the kind land lord who rents to him for cheap. Many people think it’s because she might have a crush on a certain security guard, sadly for her he has his eyes sit on another. He unlocked the door to his place and allowed Jeremy in. “Mi casa es su casa.” He said bowing stupidly making Jere giggle.

Jeremy headed in to the living room and gasped at the 62in flat screen mounted on the wall with about 8 different gaming system’s plugged into it. “Geez Mike!” He said gaping at the copious amount of video games on the shelves. Mike laughed and plopped down on the couch behind the coffee table. “Well you gonna pick something?” He asked smirking.

Jeremy’s face lit up in delight as he hunted through the varied collection. He settled on COD Modern Warfare and placed it into the Xbox. Tossing a controller over to Mike he took a seat on the couch beside of him. “This is gonna be fun!” Jeremy said pumping his fists in the air like an idiot. “Maybe for me.” Mike replied cockily sticking his tongue out. “I’m gonna kick your ass.”

This went on for hours until Mike was getting to be a sore loser because Jeremy had beaten him every round. “Let’s quit I’m getting bored and hungry.” He said. “Oh you’re just saying that because I keep winning!” Jeremy giggled. “But I’m hungry too. Let’s get some of that Chinese you were talking about.” Mike grabbed the phone book off the coffee table and ordered some lo mein, crab rangoons, and fried rice.

About 20 minutes later the delivery guy came and Mike paid him before quickly snatching the food from the man. He walked back over to the couch and placed everything on the table. “Dig in.” He told Jeremy. “Don’t you need any money for that?” Jeremy asked. “No. Consider this a stay in date.” Mike replied laughing while shoving an entire crab Rangoon in his mouth. Jeremy blushed and put some lo mein on his plate.

The two quickly scarfed down their food and put everything in the dishwasher before returning to playing COD. “It’s getting kinda late. At least we don’t have to work tonight.” Jeremy said standing up and stretching. “I suppose it’s time I head home.” He said waving to Mike and walking towards the door.

Mike got up and grabbed his wrist. “Uh…You know you don’t have to go. You can stay with me tonight. I don’t mind at all Jere! I’ll take the couch you can have my bed.” He said nearly begging him to stay. “I couldn’t do that Mike. I don’t want to impose.” Jeremy replied. “Jeremy it’s almost midnight. It would be dangerous to walk home. Why don’t you just wait until tomorrow. We can share my bed if you want.” Mike pleaded.

“Mike it is ‘tomorrow’.” Jeremy joked as he wrangled his arm free of his grip. “Please. Let’s go to bed.” Mike said, his voice seeming lower. Jeremy’s face became flushed and tried to stammer an argument of some sort but just let himself be pulled to Mike’s bedroom instead. “Here.” Mike said handing him a pair of plaid pajama pants. “These don’t fit me anymore but they might fit you.” Jeremy walked into the adjoining bathroom and changed before walking back in finding Mike in only his tight boxer briefs.


	3. Sunday Satisfaction

“W-well, good night.” Jeremy said as he climbed into bed beside Mike as close to the edge as possible. Mike got in behind him and they lay there in still silence for what seemed like a long time. Mike snaked his arm around Jeremy’s waist a while later and pulled him against his body causing him to squeak. “You’re so adorable.” He said burying his nose in Jeremy’s blonde hair. Jeremy sighed softly and relaxed into the warm arms around him.

“Jere…Have you ever been with a guy before?” Mike asked as he stroked his thumb across the other man’s pecs. Jeremy shook his head no before turning to face Mike. “Me either.” He said before pressing another kiss like the one they shared after escaping the pizzeria. 

Mike than began to kiss lower onto Jeremy’s neck and collar bone leaving deep bruises in his wake. “Let me know if you’re not okay with this.” Mike said looking up at Jeremy through heavy lidded eyes. Jeremy panted out a yes and let him continue. Mike moved to his chest and took a perky nipple into his mouth sucking on it harshly while twisting the other one softly between his fingers.

Jeremy moaned softly and threaded his fingers into Mike’s hair as he abused his chest. “P-please…”Jeremy softly said. “Please what?” Mike asked smirking as he stopped his ministrations. “Please more…” Jeremy said turning his head blushing. Mike chuckled and resumed kissing down the slighter man’s body.

Once he reached Jermey’s pants line he undid the tie with his teeth and slid them slowly over his boney hips letting his hard cock spring up. Jeremy gasped loudly as Mike encased his mouth around his erection and began to tease the sensitive tip with his tongue. “M-mike!” Jeremy moaned out.

Mike began to bob his head and suck hard on Jeremy’s cock. He licked up the pre-cum and nibbled gently along the length of the shaft. “M-mike I’m getting close… Y-you gotta stop or I’…” He cut himself off with a strangled cry as he shot his load into Mike’s mouth who happily swallowed it down.

“I-I’m so sorry!!” Jeremy said, face as red as a cherry. “I would’ve pulled off if I hadn’t wanted it to happen.” Mike replied laughing and leaning back up to kiss him. Jere could taste his essence as Mike’s tongue delved into his mouth. He scratched down the bigger man’s back with blunt nails as he felt himself become aroused again.

“Eager for more?” Mike asked cheekily as he pumped Jeremy’s growing hard-on making him whimper. Mike tilted his head to nibble and suck on Jeremy’s ear teasingly while reaching his hand a bit lower between Jeremy’s legs. He encircled the blonde’s tight hole causing him to shudder.

“I’ll make this good. I promise.” Mike said as he again positioned himself between Jeremy’s skinny legs. “What’re yo- MIKE!” Jeremy called out as he felt Mike’s tongue lap at his puckered entrance. “UGH GOD.” “Easy kiddo.” Mike said as he began to press a finger into him. “This might hurt a little.” He slid it in further as he began to search for that spot within Jere that would have him writhing on the mattress.

Jeremy called out Mike’s name loudly echoing off the thin walls of the apartment as he felt his finger brush up against a rather sensitive bundle of nerves. “D-do that again!” He begged panting. Mike chuckled as he added another finger and rubbing them against the blonde’s prostate. “Feel good? Think you’re ready?” Mike asked as he nibbled Jeremy’s thigh.

Speechless with pleasure, Jeremy frantically nodded for Mike to get on with it. He got up on his knees and pulled a pillow under Jeremy to angle him better before he spit into the palm of his hand and slicked up his cock. “Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked positioning his member at Jeremy’s entrance. Again Jeremy nodded for Mike to go ahead.

They both hissed out in stereo, one in pain, one in pleasure. The burn ached as Mike slid his girth into Jeremy. “G-give me a minute.” Jeremy said placing a hand against Mike’s chest to pause him. A few minutes later he was adjusted enough for Mike to start moving and set a gentle pace. He pulled out to the head before slowly easing his way back in. The sweet friction was nearly too much.

“F-faster…” Jeremy breathed out while wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck trying to find purchase. Mike obliged and picked up his speed and slamming a bit harder into the slighter ramming his sweet spot. Jeremy let out a string of loud moans along with curses as Mike gradually kept getting rougher.

Soon he had Jeremy reduced to a writhing mess beneath him as he pounded into his tight ass. “I-I’m not gonna last much longer.” Mike stuttered as sweat poured down his muscles. “M-me either…” Jeremy managed to reply while gasping for breath as he clutched at Mike’s back.

The two orgasmed in unison as Jeremy came in thick white strands on his chest and Mike emptied his seed inside of his lover. Mike pulled out slowly trying not to hurt Jeremy who winced slightly in pain before rolling over to lay next to him. “That was amazing…” The larger man said taking a tissue and cleaning up the mess between Jeremy and himself. He reached around Jeremy and tossed it into his bedside trashcan before pulling the blonde into his embrace.

“Maybe you should invite me to spend the night more often.” Jeremy said giggling as he shifted in Mike’s arms to face him and place a chaste kiss upon his lips. “Well it’s nearly 3. Maybe we should actually do some sleeping now.” Mike joked and pulled up the covers around them. Jeremy laid his head against his muscular chest and drifted off to sleep. ‘Too bad we have to work tomorrow.’ Mike thought to himself before following suit and falling asleep listening to Jeremy’s ragged breath.


End file.
